deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is a character from DC Comics. He previously fought Iron Man in the 46th episode of Death Battle, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Dr. Eggman vs Lex Luthor *Bowser vs Lex Luthor (Complete) *Geosona vs Lex Luthor *King K. Rool vs. Lex Luthor (Complete) *Lex Luthor vs. Astro Boy *Lex Luthor vs Dio Brando *Lex Luthor vs. Dr. Doom (Complete) *Lex Luthor vs Erza Scarlet *Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man (Complete) *Lex Luthor vs Kingpin (Complete) *Lex Luthor vs. Samus Aran (Complete) *Lex Luthor vs Darth Vader (Complete) *M. Bison vs Lex Luthor *Magneto VS Lex Luthor *Mega Man vs Lex Luthor *Raiden VS Lex Luthor *Lex Luthor VS. Megamind *Lex Luthor vs. Iron Spider *Saitama vs Lex Luthor *Unshou Ishizuka battle royale Possible Opponents *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill La Kill) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Dr. Wily *The Shredder History Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is an admirably self-made man who is CEO of LexCorp, a sizable conglomerate based in Metropolis, as well as the third richest man of the world. However, though he participates in charity events, Luthor is motivated by ego and pride rather than morality. In fact, LexCorp is a front for organized black market arms trades and other shady deals. It was this lust for power that eventually made him the sworn enemy of Superman, who Luthor gradually grew jealous of to the point of attempting to get rid the alien with malicious intent. This causes Luthor to hire and create most of Superman's enemies, managing to cover his trail often enough to avoid prosecution or buy his way out of jail. But even after ending up in prison once his criminal lifestyle caught up to him, Luthor is still hell-bent to outright kill Superman. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full name: Alexander Joseph Luthor *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *IQ: Immeasurable *Reason for baldness: classified *Former president of the United States *Once acted as his own son via brain transplant to a new body Warsuit *Culmination of technology from Lex, Darkseid, and Brainiac *Superhuman strength & durability *Flight *Force fields can negate heat vision *Flamethrowers *Energy blade *Energy blasts **Includes four different Kryptonite energy generators in each of the suit's fingers Feats *Mental resistance to mind control surpasses even Deathstroke *Frequently and fearlessly goes up against Kryptonians *Defeated Nightwing and Batman in hand-to-hand combat *Impaled the super-durable Supergirl *Solved the anti-life equation **Should only be possible for a 12th-level intellect Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Alexander Joseph Luthor *Height: 6'2 (6'11" in armor) *Weight: 210 lbs (595 lbs in armor) Despite being a normal human, Lex Luthor possesses a keen genius-Level intellect as well as a photographic memory. At his peak, his vast intelligence and technological know-how is matched only by the likes of Batman. While having some skill in judo, taekwondo, boxing, swordplay, and gun handling, Luthor is the type who prepared for a fight where he has an unfair advantage over his opponent. While he initially carried a fragment of kryptonite on his person while dealing with Superman, or something else to keep the man of steel occupied, Luthor later liquefied it and mixed it with a sample of Bane's Venom into a steroid he injects himself with. While it gives Luthor peak human strength and slightly weaken Superman in his presence, the liquid kryptonite had unexpected side effects. While Luthor now has a heightened superhuman immune system, it also causes him to suffer brief lapses of sanity and long-term cancerous effects on his system. But later reverse-engineering Brainiac's nanites for his use allowed Luthor to remove cancerous cells from his system while enhancing himself further physically and mentally. Warsuit During his conflict with Superman, Luthor acquired Kryptonian battle armor and had his top engineers reverse-engineer a suit of power-armor capable of defeating Superman. The first model was powered by a solar battery, but Luthor later made a series of upgrades by combining the technologies of Apokolips and Brainaic into the suit's design. The user gains superhuman strength and durability with the suit able to fire blasts of energy and generate a protective force field around the entire body that enables travel in space. While fighting a Kryptonian like Superman, Luthor utilizes the kryptonite embedded on his right gauntlet to project a blast of energy, produce an energy blade or energy spikes. The effects vary on the kryptonite used: regular Kryptonite can weaken a Kryptonian to the point that prolonged exposure could kill them, Red Kryptonite can have a temporary and random effect on a Kryptonian like affecting their ability to absorb sunlight, Blue Kryptonite mainly effects Bizarro the same way Kryptonite does to a Kryptonian, and Black Kryptonite can cause the dark aspects of a Kryptonian to manifest as a separate being who can be a wildcard ally. Feats *One of the smartest minds in the DC universe *Made many of Superman's enemies, intentionally or not. *Founding leader of the Legion of Doom. * In terms of his overall fight record, Luthor was able to hold his own against Green Arrow (without his armor), fought Batman and Nightwing single-handedly (with piece of his suit), defeated Supergirl and once incapacitated Brainiac. * Became president, though he was impeached within a few months for his conduct during a doomsday scenario he failed to stop. * In one alternate timeline, where Superman dies while he is on death row, Luthor briefly gained his mortal enemy's powers despite being both physically and emotionally defeated when he reached enlightenment and dedicated his remaining moments for the greater good by giving Cadmus a means to replicate Superman's genetic structure. Faults *Luthor's strongest flaws are his arrogance, superiority complex, and obsession with Superman *Suit has yet to equal or defeat Superman, though it was durable to resist *Kryptonite weapons not as effective against non-Kryptonians *Has a bit of a Glass jaw, having been once knock out by Lois Lane slapping him in the face hard. Quotes Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man *''"So Tony Stark is on his way here..."'' (seeing Iron Man en-route to his location) *''"So... “Iron Man”... you’ve been sent by your colleagues to scout ahead?"'' (to Iron Man upon seeing him alone) *''"Fools! They dare underestimate me by sending just one of you?"'' (to Iron Man after he reveals that he is alone) *''"WROOONG!"'' (after Iron Man punches his head, thinking there was no shield) *''"If you had brought the Avengers with you, you may have stood a better chance, but alone, your defeat and my triumph are assured."'' (to Iron Man upon meeting him in the air) Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Inventor Category:Technology users